allô Lola?
by craC craK belin
Summary: robinXnami os Reflexion de Nami sur ses sentiments... FIC DEJA POSTEE MAIS RETOUCHEE


**disclaimer: les perso ne m'appartiennent pas...mais j'ai trouvé une agence de location de zorro... (Vous y avez cru hein??)**

**RATING: K+ **

**NOTE: namiXrobin...pas de yaoi...première fic yuri donc c'est un peu gnangnan...pourquoi LOLA? J'en sais rien j'aime bien c'est tout...Fic que j'avais posté il y a longtemps...mais quand je l'ai relu je me suis dit "horreur" donc je l'ai un peu retravaillé...**

**enjoy! reviews please!**

* * *

**Allô Lola?**

La vérité est difficile à avouer…pourquoi tout est si compliqué? Pourquoi je ne suis pas tomber amoureuse de Luffy? Tout aurait été plus simple! Hélas!…je suis amoureuse de Robin…pourquoi elle? Pourquoi moi? _Pourquoi nous?_

Quand je la vois mon cœur s'emballe, ses beaux cheveux bruns qui flottent dans le vent, ses yeux qui s'illuminent dès qu'elle voit un livre, son sourire un peu moqueur qui semble nous dire qu'elle sait déjà tout…

Quand je la vois une chanson que j'écoutais il y a quelques années me vient systématiquement en tête:

_Allô Lola! C'est encore moi_

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi Lola_

_Allô Lola ! Ne raccroche pas_

_Ne met pas de holà Lola…_

_Allô Lola comme un garçon_

_J'ai le cœur qui fait boum et les cheveux longs_

_Allô Lola comme un garçon_

_C'est la première fois pour moi que tes yeux me font_

_BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM_

_Holà! Lola sait…_

_BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM Lola c'est osé!_

C'est exactement moi! J'aime une fille, sauf que je suis moi même une fille….

_Un garçon aux cheveux longs…_

Le truc c'est qu'avec Robin impossible de savoir ce qu'elle ressent ou ce qu'elle pense. Elle est si mystérieuse! Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Elle sait tout sur les autres, c'est même grâce à elle que Zorro et Sandy sont ensemble…

Elle sait tout mais nous on ne sait rien sur elle. Enfin si, on ne sait qu'une chose : elle adore lire!

_Allô Lola! Oui c'est bien moi_

_Je n'ai pas dormi pour toi_

_Je n'en reviens pas_

_Allô Lola! Ne raccroche pas_

_Lola lit dans l'au-delà, ma jolie Lola_

-je suis censé tout savoir?

- …euh oui? "

Dans la chanson Lola est morte…la mienne est vivante et j'espère pour longtemps encore…

J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais si elle me rejette? Je la vois tout les jours alors si elle me repousse….je ne supporterais pas! Comment vivre avec quelqu'un qui vous a mis un râteau??

Là elle est appuyé sur la rambarde et elle regarde la mer…qu'est ce que la mer à de plus intéressant que moi! _Regarde-moi…_

Je ne peux même pas aller lui parler car je dois garder le cap…il n y a que moi qui puisse le faire correctement, car évidemment tout l'équipage –à part ma robin, cela va sans dire- est une équipe de bras cassé incapable de se concentrer!

-Luffy et Pipo s'ennuient et râlent au bout de 10 minutes ou alors ils changent de cap pour explorer de nouvelles contrées-ce dernier point est particulièrement vrai pour notre capitaine-.

-Sandy est déranger par Zorro qui lui murmure des choses à l'oreille qui le font devenir rouge et il finit par suivre l'autre crétin de sabreur dans leur chambre…

-Zorro s'endort quand ce n'est pas Sandy qui vient à son tour l'embêter…

-Chooper est vite distrait par les histoires rocambolesques de Pipo…

-et je ne vais pas demander à Robin de garder le cap - je n'oserais pas-...et puis avouons le j'ai un peu peur qu'elle se décide soudainement à lire et à totalement oublier ce qu'elle était censé faire.

En gros il n y a que moi …la nuit j'essaye de faire tourner mais nous dérivons un peu à chaque fois…je ne suis pas aidé…moi j'vous le dis ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on trouvera le One piece!!

Bon revenons à mon problème, il faudrait que…

"NAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNE ÎLE !!!!"

Luffy vient de hurler dans mon oreille…et celle-ci est je crois décédée...

"J'en avais déjà parlé Luffy…

-on va accoster hein? Parce qu'y a plus de nourriture!! Et moi j'ai très faim!!! Et en plus j'suis sûr y auras des trucs trop cool sur cette île!!!

-oui on va accoster! -et je lui donne un bon coup de poing sur le crâne pour le faire taire-

-SANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! J'AI FAIM!!!!!!!!!!"

Et le voilà partit à la recherche de Sandy, il n'est pas dans la cuisine donc il doit être avec Zorro, et je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'ils font…mais ça n'empêche que je les envies quand même…

"Alors on déprime?"

Je sursaute. Elle est à quelques centimètres de moi, autour il n y a personne, Zorro et Sandy pas la peine de vous faire un dessin, Chooper et Pipo sont je ne sais où à se raconter des histoires ou à faire des expériences –il faudrait les trouver pour éviter qu'ils ne détruisent _accidentellement_ une partie du bateau- et Luffy doit être en train de finir les restes du déjeuner…

Son visage est à quelques centimètres, si seulement j'osais…

"Et bien tu ne répond pas?"

J'ose! Je me penche en avant, je frôle ses lèvres…Je me recule, vite, et j'attends…

_Ne raccroche pas / ne t'en vas pas_

Mon cœur bat la chamade.

_C'est la première fois que tes yeux me font_

_BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM_

Un petit sourire ravi vient orner ses lèvres.

"Je ne pensais pas mes sentiments réciproques!"

Hein? C'était aussi simple que ça! Mais pourquoi elle n'a jamais fait le premier pas?

"…tu ne le savais pas?

Elle à un petit rire charmeur, elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse encore une fois….

Cette chanson nous ressemble mais moi ma Lola je ne la laisserais pas mourir!

* * *

**Pfiouuuu!! Ce n'est pas super méga génial mais sincèrement c'est mieux que la première version!! (j'ai éliminé une quantité impressionnante de fautes..Mais j'imagines qu'il en reste encore...puaaaaa!)**

**Je sais qu'il y ici beaucoup plus d'amateur de LuNa que RobinXNami.. Et pourtant à une époque les fictions c'était du sanro et RobinXNami...haha! (c'était il y a longtemps je vous l'accorde!!!)**

**J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop horrifié!!!**

**CraC**


End file.
